The Carbon War
by AliceIggyKirkland
Summary: A veces hay que ver en lo más profundo del pasado y rescatar ciertos ritos, de la peor manera. ¿Están listas las naciones para perder sus símbolos patrios a cambio de su supervivencia? El mundo muere poco a poco y no cuentan sino con aquello que sólo Arthur y unos pocos aún utilizan: Magia. Está siendo publicado en mi blog personal.
1. Prólogo

Es el año 2040.

Los archipiélagos-naciones se encuentran en extremo peligro por las crecidas de agua dulce de parte de Groenlandia, las heladas extremas hacia los polos, las olas de calor extremo en la parte media del planeta, las inundaciones en partes como América del Sur y las sequías en África.

Las grandes potencias, o, para ser más precisos, los gobernantes de las grandes potencias, incentivan la explotación de recursos naturales sin retribuir aquel gasto al planeta.

Es entonces cuando el gran espíritu del planeta, Gaia, decide no darles más plazos.

-/-

En las bases científicas más sofisticadas del mundo, con paradero clasificado, las cabezas de las agencias de inteligencia mundial veían con terror el avance del deterioro planetario. Mientras tanto, una de ellas voltea a ver uno de los tantos monitores y observa que hay un fisgón tratando de hallar la base.

\- No way…

-/-

Con el pasar de los siglos, muchos países relegan parte de su cultura original para adaptarse a la modernidad de los tiempos. Muy pocos conservan su nexo con las antiguas creencias.

Es probable que no crea en la magia, pero, Grecia aún conserva el respeto hacia las antiguas divinidades del panteón olímpico. Como por ejemplo: la representación primaria de la gran Divinidad Madre, Gaia.

\- Madre…

En una playa recóndita de Grecia, el representante de aquel país, Herakles Karpuski, habla con el gran espíritu.

\- Madre, por favor…

\- No más, hijo mío. ¡No más!

\- Muchos están sufriendo…

\- Y sabes que es culpa de pocos.

Él lo sabe: El planeta entero está sentenciado. Y no sabe qué hacer.

\- Pero algo tenemos que hacer.

\- Ustedes ya no pueden hacer más. Es hora que me regresen algo que ustedes han utilizado a su voluntad. – mirada de desconcierto del griego. – Devuélvanme a mis joyas. ¡Trae a Helena y que ella regrese al polvo de donde salió!

\- ¿Al polvo? – se quedó pensativo hasta que la estremecedora respuesta llegó - ¿quieres que…?

\- Deben morir a voluntad para que regresen al polvo del que vinieron. – él ya estaba pensando en alguna artimaña para evitar aquello – Tienes 5 años para que a todas les llegue el mensaje. Si alguna otra nación se llega a enterar, serás el primero en sucumbir, hijo.

La suerte estaba echada: Un ritual de sacrificio acaba de ser promulgado.

* * *

Esta es la precuela "trágica" al fic "If you do not want him,..." que está en curso.

Si bien en la descripción del fic no puse a Grecia como personaje principal, es porque la única aparición fuerte de ese personaje sólo será en este Prólogo.

Ahora: adivinen quien dijo "No way...".

Nos vemos.


	2. Infiltrado

\- No puede ser tan estúpido...

En una base militar desconocida hasta para las máximas autoridades de Reino Unido, la comandante segunda de Scotland Yard y comandante general del MI6, Alice _Gwendolyn_ Kirkland, encontró en el radar a un particular intruso.

\- / -

Andando en una _Harley_, "de incógnito", había recibido reportes de actividad sospechosa por parte de varios miembros de la corte de Isabel II, entre ellos, de la eterna asistente de su ex-tutor.

Mientras...

\- Brigite, necesito un pequeño grupo de asalto. Vamos a las coordenadas señaladas aquí... - Le pasa una nota - hay un espía descuidado husmeando por aquí.

\- ¿A cuál gobierno debemos llamar por esto?

\- No te preocupes. A lo mucho, llama a Emilly Jones.

Observando a su subordinada mientras establece comunicación, fija su objetivo en mente: "Es hora de darte tu merecido, Jones."

\- / -

\- WOAHOO!

La representación humana de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, Alfred F. Jones, estaba en una misión "heroica" para librar a la bella Alice y sus subordinados de las manos del diablo, o de la Federación Rusa, que para él: son lo mismo.

\- ¡Espérame, princesa! El héroe va a rescatarte.

Aceleró de manera alarmante, para los seres humanos normales, recorría los recovecos más ocultos de las islas británicas, tratando de seguir las indicaciones de su computadora.

Había recabado información y tenía entendido que no hace mucho, el equipo a cargo de la mujer había recolectado muestras geológicas de distintos puntos del mundo, incluida su casa. Por tanto, algo gordo había en aquella base.

Lo más extraño es que, efectivamente, había un desconocimiento general por parte de los altos mandos del gobierno británico con respecto a ello.

Y por eso tomó personalmente la misión.

\- / -

Herakles estaba observando el cielo, con aparente calma. Pero estaba huyendo...

No podía mirar dentro, donde su pequeña compañera, Helena, respiraba dificultosamente. Ella era débil físicamente desde que la conoció, mucho después de librarse de Turquía. Con mucho trabajo, el sabía, ella había sobrevivido a todo su proceso histórico, con tan solo 200 años de diferencia, lo que la convertía en su hermana menor.

Sin embargo, el se daba cuenta: ella sabía el destino que tenía deparado para ella.

Entonces, la dulce voz de su pequeña musa lo llamó.

\- Herakles... Ven, por favor.

\- Dime ¿qué deseas? - se acercó lo suficiente como para tomar una de sus manos.

\- Trae la cicuta. - El griego se turbó. - Tranquilo, aún no es tiempo. - Eso no lo reconfortaba. - Necesito que la envases en uno de los frascos que tengo en mi escritorio.

A regañadientes, el griego realizó la petición. Terminado su cometido, retornó a su lado.

\- Herakles, para que hagas lo que Gaia te pidió, debes enviar una flor, representación nacional, marchita, con una aguja en medio del tallo. - La cara de desconcierto del amante de los gatos, la hizo sonreír tristemente. - Es un "lenguaje secreto". Solo nosotras entendemos esos simbolismos. Ellas sabrán que significa. Pero, Herakles mío, debes hacerlo.

Como cada vez y desde que la conoció, haría lo que ella quisiera, aunque eso representara el inminente fin de su desdichada vida.

* * *

A partir de ahora, Grecia será "el mensajero de la muerte".

Nos vemos.


	3. Requiem de Flores

Durante la carrera imaginaria de Alfred, él recordaba los pocos momentos felices que logró vivir junto a Wendy. A veces, le daba la impresión de que él era un "niño perdido" y no un héroe o un "Peter Pan" para ella.

\- No... Ese título es de Arthie.

De repente, una alerta apareció en el pequeño radar de su Hartley.

\- Son siete... ¡Get the party started! - Y aceleró más.

El impulso fue detectado por sus perseguidores y la capitana del escuadrón masculló:

\- ¡Pobre idiota!

La mujer sonreía con sorna mientras activaba su intercomunicador:

\- Acorralen al sospechoso y si es preciso, que se estrelle. Lo necesito inmovilizado.

En efecto: Las unidades se abrieron paso por varios caminos que sólo ellos conocían. Si bien el radar del americano los identificaba, cuando ellos se adentran a los pasajes secretos de esos campos, el radar los pierde. Esto incomoda sobremanera a Alfred.

\- No pudieron hacerse humo ¡demonios!

Habían paneles de plomo instalados a los alrededores haciendo que las ondas se desvíen y confundan a los aparatos enemigos. Punto para la comandante Kirkland.

En eso, uno de los ciclistas, Alice, se coloca a su lado, de la nada, y empieza a provocar que caiga. Esto enfada al chico e intenta la misma maniobra. Como estaba ocupado con la mujer, no se percató del garrote que le llega desde atrás y con un certero golpe, el rubio se atonta y dos barras metálicas lo atrapan. Una, viniendo de la chica de lentes y la otra, de uno de los subordinados.

En el estado en que se encontraba, todo lo demás resultaba confuso.

La moto seguía en movimiento sin que él la maniobrara. Unos pastizales... Una puerta metálica... Una voz... Otras voces... Una voz de mujer... Unas coletas... Una jeringa... Y la oscuridad.

\- / -

Han pasado 30 horas desde la captura y retención de Alfred F. Jones.

Emily, la asistente ejecutiva del representante de los Estados Unidos de América, se encuentra hospedada en casa de William Kirkland. Escocia.

Siendo parte del consejo directivo de la organización Gaia, estaba al tanto de las acciones de espionaje que el emancipado mayor había cometido, así que no le dio mucha importancia a tomar su casa como resguardo para aquella chica.

\- Estás consciente que no vamos a dejar pasar estas acciones por parte de tu hermano...

\- Sí, pero por algo soy yo la diplomática a cargo. - Ella era impulsiva, pero no estaba en posición de hacer algo estúpido. - Entiendo que retendrán por unos días a Alfred.

\- Así es. En el comunicado que se envió a la Casa Blanca, se enviará la información que ustedes requieran, a cambio de que no se repita estos actos contra la "Special Relationship".

\- Su afán de cooperar me resulta rara. - Era sincera. - ¿A qué se dedican, específicamente?

\- Realizamos estudios geológicos sobre las actuales condiciones del planeta para preparar un pronóstico lo más acertado posible sobre la próxima glaciación. - Eso no parecía algo que tuvieran que ocultar de la manera tan celosa como lo hacían. - Antes de que nos critiques: tenemos la certeza de que los archipiélagos de todo el planeta serán las primeras bajas por la glaciación. Reino Unido tiene un alto índice de peligro ante una segunda Era de Hielo y no parece que tuviéramos mucho tiempo para hacer algo. - Emily se quedó boquiabierta.

\- Pe... Pero ¿entonces?... ¿Y cómo?...

\- No tenemos terminados los estudios. No podemos decir más al respecto.

Y la dejó sola para que digiera aquella información.

\- / -

En la casa de Kiku Honda, Sakura, ama de llaves y protectora del representante de Japón, recibe un paquete. Una caja alargada de color negro y en su interior, un crisantemo hermoso, cruzado por una agujeta.

La mujer suelta el objeto y cae al suelo, histérica, viendo con horror el contenido.

\- ¡No! ¡No ahora, madre! ¡No quiero volver a ti!

En su pecho, dos quemaduras cicatrizadas en la parte superior de sus senos ardían con fuerza.

Y la tarjeta que no necesitó leer, adjunta a la caja, tiene escrito: "De: Herakles. Esto es un recado".


	4. Poco Tiempo

Sakura pidió unos días de licencia a Kiku para "tomarse unas vacaciones... hace tiempo que no viajaba a ningún lugar". El se lo permitió gracias a la eficiencia y el cariño con que lo cuidaba desde que la conoció, después de la Restauración Meiji.

Al parecer, ella es mayor a él, por unas pocas décadas.

Retomando, ella necesitaba hablar con la única persona en el mundo que se dedicaba de lleno a estudiar a "madre", Alice.

\- Agradezco infinitamente que me recibieras, amiga mía. - Estaban en una de las tantas propiedades de la realeza inglesa.

\- Creo adivinar porqué has venido. - Señala la caja negra, idéntica a la recibida por la japonesa, días atrás.

\- Ali-chan, no estoy preparada para morir... No he compartido tanto tiempo con otouto...

\- Ni yo, sweetheart. Estoy tan descorazonada como tú. Pero, es nuestro deber... Si con eso "madre" se tranquiliza...

\- No lo entiende, Ali-chan... Le temo a la muerte desde lo de "Little Boy" y "Fat Man"... Aquel dolor... No, no puedo sufrir aquello... ¡No quiero morir!

\- ¡Yo tampoco quiero dejar solo a Arthur! El es lo único bueno que he mantenido puro en esta vida. - La de cabellos oscuros no entendía mucho a que se refería con pureza.

\- / -

Emily llevaba varios días en el palacio de Buckingham, acompañando a Arthur. El estaba enterado del "pequeño" percance entre su hermana Alice y Alfred.

"Necesita un buen escarmiento. No debe meterse en lo que no debe." fueron sus palabras para argumentar y apoyar la decisión de Alice.

\- Arthie, por favor, vamos a pasear... Estoy aburrida aquí...

\- Anda a casa, entonces... Ya te dijimos que Alfred sale en dos semanas más. Y no es negociable.

\- Eso ya no importa... Vamos, Arthur... Pasa tiempo conmigo... (Arthur, mi vida se acorta... Al menos, por hoy, hazme caso un poquito.) - Habían tantos sentimientos, por su parte, que quería expresarle a quien fue su tutor... Y una caja negra en su habitación, con una rosa Tudor atravesada... Al fin sería reclamada por la madre Tierra. Y no había conocido los labios de su querido Arthur.

\- Hagamos lo siguiente: más tarde, después de cenar, vamos a London Eye ¿te parece? - La chica sonrió feliz... Esperando que no sea esa la última vez que vea a Arthur.

\- / -

Alfred estaba en una celda, en el cuartel comandado por Alice.

Sudaba frío, se movía mucho, tiritaba y cerraba sus ojos con fuerza.

Era una pesadilla:

Vestido con la indumentaria de la segunda guerra, tenía frente sí, un ente con su apariencia, los ojos turquesa brillantes, piel tan blanca como papel, cabello oscuro, como el petroleo, unos cuernos como de carnero, oscuros, sobresaliendo de su cabellera y la sonrisa espeluznante, con los dientes como los de un tiburón.

\- Alfie... - Le hablaba, sutil, aquella "cosa". - Alfie...

\- Que-¿qué quieres? Qui-¿quién eres? - Le daba mucho temor aquel "otro".

\- Alfie... Hay alguien que está muy, pero, muy molesto contigo...

\- Y ese alguien ¿eres tú? - Aquel momento de "astucia" hizo reír al demonio.

\- ¡Qué divertido eres, Alfie! Vieras tú que no. Sabes, creí que las madres protegían de todo a sus hijos... Pero esta persona me ha demostrado que no es así... Qué lástima que tú seas uno de los primeros en sufrir las consecuencias... Y todo por no saber limpiar "tu habitación"...

\- No te entiendo. ¿De qué hablas?

\- Tranquilo, Alfie... Vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar, hasta que "tu chica" te saque de aquí.

Mientras tanto, en el mundo real, la guardia a cargo del representante de los Estados Unidos llama al jefe de médicos de la base. El prisionero ha caído en coma de manera sospechosa.


	5. El llanto del General Invierno

Mientras Europa Occidental sufría aquellos lances diplomáticos con los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, la Federación Rusa sufría un mal ligeramente diferente, pero más doloroso para la representación del país.

El escenario es una mansión, alejada de todo, cuyo dueño es Ivan Braginsky. Hay una fuente gigante, solicitada por el otro habitante de ese lugar, justo en el patio trasero.

Justo en ese instante, una figura se yergue, en el bordillo de la fuente, sin importarle mucho que el General Invierno esté soplando contra su espalda.

Ivan veía atónito a aquella figura angelical a quien por años ha protegido de todo y todos, lo cual incluye a sus jefes, modelos económico y política. Nadie estaba enterado de la existencia de aquella mujer, por quien él ve la luz del mundo. Ella es la personificación de la esperanza y el estado más puro de su ser: una lágrima... A quien el destino llamó Anna.

O...

\- ¡Anya!

Rusia no podía entender como es que su hermana, la dulce Anya, estaba apuntándose con un revólver en la sien.

\- ¡Vanya! - Ella le sonríe. - Has llegado. ¡Qué bueno! Así podré despedirme como se debe.

En lo más profundo de su perturbado corazón, Ivan esperaba que ella estuviese haciéndole una broma.

\- Anya, es peligroso que tengas eso en tus manos... - Hacía su intento de ser razonable con la chica. Entonces, se oye el eco del sonido del martillo siendo retrocedido para preparar el giro del tambor del arma.

\- Vanya, la idea es que muera hoy. Necesito usar algo que sea peligroso.

Y en ese momento él logra comprender a las demás personas que han huido de él, gracias a la hermosa y espeluznante sonrisa que ella le comparte al decir todo aquello.

Sin embargo, si él hubiese ido a la habitación de ella, habría encontrado la caja negra con un girasol atravesado por una agujeta y una carta, donde se le comunica las reglas de Gaia, como a todo guardián con similar destino a ella.

Anna es guardiana del territorio conocido actualmente como la Federación Rusa; igual que Alice o Sakura, pero ella nunca pudo cumplir su misión. En parte, porque Rusia ve en ella al niño que solía ser antes de Mongolia y a él le hubiese gustado que hubiese existido alguien que lo cuidara tan celosamente; por otro lado, ella había roto una regla fundamental entre los guardianes: No concebir o procrear.

En este mundo, existe un representante de territorio emparentado con Ivan y parido por Anna. Su nombre es "Sasha" o Alexander y está bajo la tutela de Alfred, desde la venta de Alaska. Pero el gringo desconoce ese detalle acerca del chico e Ivan.

Tampoco sabe que Sasha propuso entregarse para el intercambio monetario y que tío Ivan hace lo posible por mantener a Anna y a su sobrino en contacto.

Pero eso no es lo que lo angustia ahora.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Me he portado mal? - El quería entender.

\- Mi querido Vanya... Anya es quien se portó mal. Y mi madre me ha solicitado cumplir de una vez con mi misión.

\- ¡¿Madre?! Eres mi hermana... ¡No tenemos madre!

\- Eres muy joven, Vanya...

\- Hermana, por Sasha... Por mí... Suelta eso... - Por primera vez, después de las torturas que alguna vez padeció, el volvía a ponerse nervioso.

\- ¡Vamos, Vanya! ¡Sonríe! Voy a ser útil para ti.

\- Eres útil, tal y como eres. Pero, baja el arma ¿Da?

\- Te amo, Ivan. Eres un buen chico.

\- Any...

El estruendo del disparo llenó el silencio. Lo que fueron en realidad segundos, para el ruso fue en cámara lenta: sangre y otros tejidos salpicaban la nieve y la ligera capa de hielo que recubría la fuente, entonces, el cuerpo cae hacia atrás, soltando el arma, y reventando la fina capa de agua sólida. El General Invierno deja de soplar frío para dejar caer sus lágrimas hechas copos sobre el sombrío escenario.

El recuerdo de la sonrisa de Anya, inmortalizada por el disparo y la caída, resquebrajan el último ápice de auto-control del hombre al que el resto de países teme, en mayor o menor medida.

\- ¡ANNA!

Corre a la fuente para sacar el cuerpo. Y lo único que encuentra, es la mirada amplia y vacía de los ojos violetas de su Anya, con aquella bella y terrorífica sonrisa que jamás va a olvidar y que inundará sus pesadillas, de ahora en adelante.

/ En las cadenas de televisión, para el mundo /

\- Y en otras noticias, los científicos rusos están sorprendidos del revestimiento de ozono sobre todo el territorio ruso. También, han detectado una inusual baja de temperatura en los bosques vacilantes del Siberia. También, ha aumentado la aparición de puntos de escape para el monóxido de carbono en todo el territorio, por lo que los científicos aseguran que esto mejorará las condiciones climáticas y será un gran avance en el combate contra el Calentamiento Global...


End file.
